Babysitting
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: Duo et Heero s'occuper des enfants de Wufei et de Quatre...


Titre : Babysitting  
  
Auteur : Mika Shinigami  
  
Source : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Inspiré de faits vécus pour la plupart.  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ce n'est pas faute d'envie, hein.  
  
Email : ndc_sherry@yahoo.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Baby-sitting  
  
-Ils tiennent absolument à ce que ça soit vous, Duo !  
  
-J'avais prévu.  
  
-S'il te plait. ?  
  
Duo soupira avant de se résigner. Quatre n'abandonnerait pas.  
  
-Okay. Mais je peux savoir quelque chose, Qua-chan ?  
  
-Oui, quoi ?  
  
-Tu es milliardaire.  
  
-Oui, et...?  
  
-Même si tu quittes la maison et Wufei aussi, Ismaël et Chun Mei ne seront pas seuls. Il y a tes domestiques.  
  
-C'est pas pareil ! Ce ne sont pas dans leur tâches, alors ils ne s'en occuperont pas ! Et tout de même, c'est plus sécuritaire comme ça !  
  
***  
  
Duo et Heero étaient donc chez Quatre pour faire du baby-sitting. Après la guerre, Quatre et Wufei avait emménagé une petite maison. d'une quarantaine de pièce. Jugeant la maison vide malgré la vingtaine de domestiques, les deux amants s'étaient concertés pour arrivé à la conclusion que la meilleure solution pour combler ce vide, c'était d'adopter un enfant. Par contre, ils n'arrivèrent pas à un accord sur le sexe de l'enfant. Quatre voulait une fille ; Wufei, un garçon. Pour éviter une dispute inutile, ils choisirent d'en adopter deux. Allez savoir pourquoi, la fillette fut d'origine chinoise tandis que le garçonnet était d'origine arabe.  
  
-Soyez bien sages, les enfants.  
  
-Oui, papa.  
  
-Écoutez bien Duo et Heero, surtout.  
  
-Oui, papa.  
  
-Allez vous couchez à l'heure habituelle.  
  
-Oui, papa.  
  
-N'oubliez pas de vous brossez les dents avant d'aller vous couchez.  
  
-Non, papa.  
  
-N'oubliez pas d'aller au pe.  
  
-C'est beau, je crois qu'ils ont compris.  
  
-...tit coin. Tu crois ?  
  
-Non, papa. (1)  
  
Wufei et Duo eurent un sourire. Autant Quatre avait été maman poule avec eux qu'il était un vrai papa (maman?) poule avec leurs enfants. C'était un point qui avait fait craqué Wufei pour l'arabe.  
  
Heero, laptop sous le bras, fit remarquer aux parents qu'ils allaient manquer leur avion s'ils ne partaient pas à l'instant. Dès que la porte fut refermée, le petit sourire timide sur les lèvres des enfants s'étira.  
  
***  
  
-J'aime pas le riz !!!  
  
-Pourtant, c'est ça que tu as demandé pour dîner !  
  
-J'avais oublié que j'aimais pas le riz! (2)  
  
Accoudé sur la table, Duo ferma les yeux et porta une main sur la joue. En roulant des yeux, il se dit que la soirée allait être longue. D'abord Ismaël qui s'était amusé à jouer à cache-cache dans le labyrinthe d'arbustes derrière la maison. D'ailleurs, depuis que Heero était rentré dans le dédale, on ne l'avait plus revu. /Est-ce qu'il s'est perdu ?/ Ismaël était revenu, l'air innocent, pour jouer à la guerre. Pour terroriser les bonnes en essayant des stratégies de combat. Une, facilement effrayée, n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. Mais comment punir un enfant que si l'on l'envoie dans sa chambre, il y a un stéréo, une télé, des consoles de jeu, des tonnes de jeux de société, des modèles réduits et je passe le reste ? Et, bien entendu, pour compliquer le tout, la pièce était circulaire. Impossible de l'envoyer dans le coin...  
  
Ensuite, il avait découvert le chef d'?uvre de gouache de Chun Mei... sur le mur de sa chambre. Le jardin fait de tout les coussins de la maison aussi. Sans compter la chute d'eau. La chinoise avait eu la brillante idée d'ouvrir le robinet de la chambre de bain adjacente à sa chambre, en laissant la porte-patio du deuxième étage ouverte. En plus de la moquette complètement trempée, des jouets et autres babioles furent emportés par l'eau. /Et qui à du tout ramassé ? MOI !!/. (3)  
  
L'américain s'était dit que le repas lui laisserait le temps de se reposer. Après tout, Chun Mei avait 9 ans et Ismaël en avait 8. Le repas devait être préparé par Duo, pas de problème sur ce point. Le point problématique était : qu'allons-nous manger ? Sur l'idée d'une domestique, Duo prépara le plat demandé pour chacun. Du riz et du spaghetti.  
  
- Hee-chan !! Help meeeeeeee...  
  
***  
  
/Je suis déjà passer par ici.../ Heero essayait de retrouver son chemin. /Traversons en ligne droit, à travers les arbres.../ Il s'avança, prit des branches pour les ôter de sa route et apprit à cet instant que ces arbustes avaient des épines et qu'ils accueillaient un joli nid de guêpe.  
  
***  
  
-J'ai mal au ventre, Duoooo !!  
  
-Va t'étendre un peu, ça va passer.  
  
-Non, ça me tente pas.  
  
-Alors, endure !  
  
-T'es méchant avec moi, Duo !! Je vais le dire à papa !!  
  
/J'suis mort de trouille face à Quatre, t'inquiète. Je panique déjà à l'idée d'un soupir et d'un visage triste. Il a beau être papa poule, il va me comprendre, c'est certain. Ouais, je suis mort de trouille./  
  
- Papa Wufei va te punir comme on punit les criminels en Chine !!  
  
/ Wufei ? Oups !!/  
  
-Chun Mei, écou.  
  
-Princesse Chun Mei, j'ai dis !!  
  
-. Votre grande altesse grandiose, sérénissime et merveilleuse, que font vos illustres parents lorsque vous souffrez d'un mal de ventre atroce ?  
  
-Papa Quatre téléphone l'ambulance. (4)  
  
***  
  
/Enfin !!! De retour à la maison !!/ Blessé, mais pas vaincu, Heero Yuy rentra dans l'immense domicile. Un domestique prit la peine de lui apporter les premiers soins pour ses piqûres et les égratignures des épines. Finalement, le chemin en ligne droite était le plus rapide.  
  
Une fois ceci fait, il chercha Duo et le trouva en train de se faire coiffer par la fillette adorable dont ils avaient la garde jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il apprit que le maquillage et le vernis à ongles n'étaient pas faits pour Duo.  
  
REGARDEZ ÇA !!!!  
  
Ismaël venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il déposa un tas poilu sur le plancher.  
  
-Ça marche vite quand ça se décide, une tarentule.  
  
-La tarentule de papa Wufei !!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!  
  
-Pas çaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Où la tarentule se rendit-elle en premier ? Sur le mur circulaire pour monter jusqu'au plafond. Pour y rester. (5)  
  
À suivre...  
  
1-Fait vécu. Quand le père ou la mère (ou les deux s'y mettent), ça peut ne plus finir.  
  
2-_ Je l'aurais étripé !!!  
  
3-J'suis mieux de pas parler, finalement. Zen, tu es un roc, Mika.Dramatisation de la chose, bien entendu... mais le tapis a déjà vu des jours plus secs ¬¬  
  
4-J'imagine facilement Quatre exagéré comme ça. Va savoir pourquoi !  
  
5-Mon oncle avait une tarentule qu'il laissait en liberté. Je m'en souviens pas, j'étais trop jeune. Mais j'imagine trop... 


End file.
